The Unexpected Party
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: This is for SilverPedal1402's Pepperony Contest! So... a small summary if I might add... A small party ended up being a night that Pepper will never forget. Not to mention, things heated up between Tony and herself. Her dreams had finally come true.


The Unexpected Party

**This is for SilverPedals1402 Pepperony contest! Hope you Pepperony lovers and the judge (hint hint) like it!:)**

** Um…. To explain my late, procrastination, um, let's just say I didn't get a good idea until after I went to bed. I was reading a book, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Thankfully it didn't hurt, but you get the idea. I typed it up last night and VWALA! The story was born… I bet y'all just want to read… okay enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I had... Oh if only.**

She hastily threw on a red tank top, dark skinny jeans, and black boots. Ruffling up her hair, she dashed out her door, all the while gathering her keys and phone. Stuffing them in her pocket, she bounded down the steps and ran towards the party.

Tony invited her and a couple more, about a dozen or so more, teenagers to come for an end of the year celebration. It was out of the blue and remarkably sudden, and it was definitely out of character. Pepper had a feeling Rhodey was behind it though, that rascal always wanted to throw a party.

The wind pierced madly through her tank, and just then, Pepper wished she brought along a cardigan. But then she would have to go back to her house, find the cardigan, and repeat the process over again. The party started at six and it was already seven; she was beyond late. Not that it mattered, she would easily just conjure up a lie and hope that everyone bought it and not think of her as a weird child abomination.

Hauling a taxi, Pepper quickly gave out the address of Rhodey's house and watched as the city lights zipped away. They occasionally came into focus anytime the taxi paused.

...

Pepper was "fashionably late" when she walked in. There weren't a dozen teenagers; it looked more like a couple hundred! Teenagers danced in Rhodey's living room to the music that blasted from somewhere.

No one bothered welcoming her in. No one even seems to notice she showed up. Most were dancing, eating, or making out. It was a miracle that Rhodey's mom, Roberta, left for a two week business trip out to Washington.

"PEPPER!" Pepper shut her eyes and waited as the freight train crashed into her.

"HAPPY! Okay! Let me down! I want my lungs to be healthy until I die!" Pepper cried trying to push away from him. Happy just didn't know how to contain his happiness, something that Pepper enjoyed about him.

Before Happy could say anything he ran off crushing another unfortunate soul in a hug.

Pepper scanned the endless crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of the one person who was supposedly the "host" of the party. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around.

Rhodey was grinning at her, a stupid grin really. His clothing was changed into a sky blue Polo and dark jeans. He had one hand casually tucked into his pocket, and another one holding a half full cup of something.

"Hey! Glad you can make it! Welcome to 'Tony's' party!" Rhodey said. He laughed.

"Yeah. Didn't want to miss it." Pepper said, absentmindedly. Her eyes continued to roam over the endless grinding bodies. "Speaking of Tony. Have you-?" She was cut off instantly by a snort from Rhodey.

"You mean Mr. Anti- social? Yeah he's over at the back of the hallway. You should know how to get there. Right now, I got some ladies I'd like to talk to." Rhodey raised his eyebrows and jutted his chin towards a group of girls who giggled at him. Pepper had no idea what was mixed in Rhodey's drink. He was acting way out of character.

Either way, Pepper slowly eased herself into the dancing crowd and elbowed her way out. She caught a glance of the hallway Rhodey mentioned, and sure enough Tony was there.

He was leaning against the wall, his legs folded, and his arms draped across his chest. He wore a red Polo, and dark (almost black) jeans. The top two buttons of his Polo were unbuttoned. He didn't seem anywhere near interested in the party. His eyes flickered coldly in the direction of Rhodey, and the teen dancers.

In other words, Tony was not at all happy.

But Pepper decided otherwise. She walked up to Tony and smiled. "Hey Tony!" She yelled. It was hard enough to hear in the house. He looked in her direction, and a hint of surprise overtook his eyes before settling in with amusement and happiness.

"Pepper! I didn't think you would be here!" He yelled back. Pepper nodded in response. She could already imagine the migraine she would get after the party. Clamping her hands over her ears, she gestured to one of the rooms with a thrust of her chin. Tony raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He opened up the nearest room, waited until she got inside first, and shut the door behind him. It happened to be Tony's room.

The silence felt golden to their ears. Tony breathed in happily. Pepper sat on Tony's bed, and he sat in his chair.

"Oh thank god." He said. Pepper giggled.

"Didn't you even think about coming in here? Doesn't look like it." She said with a smirk. Tony looked at her warily and shrugged.

"I was waiting for you."

The comment nearly threw her off the bed she sat on. "You waited for me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I don't care about anyone else in this room. Rhodey is high off of Sprite. That guy is just loaded up on sugar I'm telling you. He better not be expecting me to help clean up the mess." Tony remarked with a sigh. He rested his head on his forearms that were crossed on the top of the chair. "I wanted no part in a party. But of course I had to be one to 'host' it."

"But, there are so many other guys to talk too, and not to mention the girls here. Why me?" Pepper asked. She wasn't ready to let the topic slip.

"You should really look in the mirror more closely. I said it as a compliment not an insult." Tony said, a gleam of mischievousness flashing across his eyes.

"I- I don't get it." Pepper spoke quietly. She really wasn't able to wrap her mind around the fact that Tony actually found her attractive! It was hard enough for her to get rid of a zit, but he just said something that made even a zit a perfection on her face.

Tony hadn't said a word. His eyes just ran over her face, and body before settling for her eyes. He stood abruptly and came down next to her on the bed. He maintained his distance.

But Pepper had no clue how long that distance would last.

"Don't tell me I have to explain it." Tony teased. He chuckled when he noticed a hint of blush creep up on Pepper's face. "Okay then. Well let's just say, you are breathtaking." Pepper looked down at herself. How was she breathtaking in a red tank and skinny jeans? She didn't know.

"Um, clearly you have a sense of humor that I didn't know of, Tony." Pepper shot back just as quickly.

Tony raised an eyebrow. He scooted in closer. "I heard rumors you know." It was a simple statement, but it still made Pepper nervous.

"Wh-what rumor?" She couldn't stop the tremble in her hands.

"You like me." Tony said gently. He wasn't looking at her, but at a patch on the carpet ground.

"What? Oh come on! Tony of course I like you! You're like my best friend in the world! You and Rhodey!" Pepper retorted. But she knew the blush on her face matched her red shirt. It was getting really hot in the room. Or was it just the fact that Tony's eyes seem to glitter more than ever?

Tony made another scoot closer to Pepper. Their arms were now brushing slightly. Pepper also realized that she hasn't made a move to scoot away from Tony. That surprised her.

"Is that all?" Tony asked. He sounded truly hurt. Pepper didn't think anything else would surprise her tonight. But something did.

"Oh screw it!" Pepper pulled on Tony's collar and sent her lips crashing onto his. He didn't respond at first, which worried Pepper, but just let himself be kissed. But gradually, his hands found their way to her waist and drew her in closer.

Pepper was blushing furiously. But it didn't keep her from snaking an arm around his neck, and letting one hand travel through his hair. He let out a low sound in response.

Tony now was pushing her onto the bed, but suddenly his door swung open.

"Whoa! Uh... Awkward." In an instant the teens let go of each other and straightened. Pepper cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair. Her heart pounded.

Tony was about the same, except with another emotion: fury. He just had Pepper admit her love to him! And he was about to do the same! Except some loser was trying to clear his head from the music.

"Dude! Sorry! The music was just too loud, and I..."

"Go across the hall. There's another room there. And speak a word about what you saw..." Tony let the threat linger in the air. The guy paled and nodded, shutting the door roughly behind him.

Tony turned to Pepper again. His eyes hungry. "Where were we?" He asked, smirking. Pepper didn't wait. She kissed him again, not as passionate, but enough to express her love.

"Here." She said. Tony pulled away and looked down at her.

"Do you know how long I waited for you to kiss me, Potts?" He asked. Oh so now he's using the last name method. Pepper smiled.

"Didn't want to risk the rejection, Stark." Pepper replied back smoothly. Too can play that game. Tony tipped his head back and laughed.

"I love you Pepper. I've never wanted anything more than my life but you." He came in and kissed her cheek and slowly placed pecks down her jaw line and neck. She blushed.

"And I haven't wanted anything more but you, Tony. I love you."

**That was way too much Pepperony! Anyone agree?:) disagree? I hope this was good! Okay SilverPedals1402! This is it! Good luck to everyone else! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
